Sasuke Uchiha
Sasuke Uchiha is a chūnin-class shinobi and one of the sole surviving members of Konohagakure's Uchiha Clan alongside his older brother, as well as the current reincarnation of Indra Ōtsutsuki and the former leader of Taka. He is also the main deuteragonist/former antagonist of the Naruto/Naruto Shippuden franchise. After winning the Fourth Shinobi World War, his goal now is to redeem himself and regain trust to the Five Great Shinobi Countries while remaining in his home village to train and get stronger. Background Physical Appearance Sasuke is a fairly tall and lean, muscular young man with fair skin, onyx eyes and jet-black hair with a dark blue tint. His hair is spiky in the middle to the back of his head with long, chin-length bangs that hang on both sides of his face to roughly frame his cheeks, while his hair frames over his forehead. According to Hashirama, Sasuke bears a striking resemblance to Izuna Uchiha. His appearance is always considered handsome as he has many female characters infatuated with him. Sasuke wears a grey high-collared, short-sleeved shirt with a zipper and the Uchiha crest on the back of his outfit, dark blue pants, a pair of bandages around his wrists, under which he wore special light-blue armbands with seals where stores various shuriken, a dark blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees, and a purple rope belt around his waist, tied in a bow. He also wears a pair of black, open-toed sandals that reaches his mid-calves and wields his signature sword behind the back of his waist and belt. Personality Characterized by his cool, collected and solitary attitude, Sasuke is generally aloof, cold, cynical and laid-back on the surface, mostly being distant from others and focused on brushing up his skills, though he isn't incapable of genuine kindness, compassion and a protective demeanor towards his friends, a trait he developed as he continued to work with Team Kakashi for years on. Sasuke also has a strong sense of pride in his clan, as evident by his disdain for non-Uchiha to hold the Sharingan or those who stained the Uchiha name in disgrace. He has a matter-of-fact attitude and is very independent, being more realistic like Itachi and can be totally focused on his duties as a shinobi, but isn't above defying orders for the safety and well-being of his comrades, mostly his arch-rival yet best friend Naruto Uzumaki, whom he's loyal to the most despite their constant bickering. During his childhood, Sasuke was very kind and loving towards his family and respectful to his clan and teachers. He was very proud of being Fugaku's son and Itachi's brother and had a strong desire to emulate them, desiring his father's approval and recognition. This changed after the Uchiha Clan Massacre, turning Sasuke into the cold, cynical, indifferent, and arrogant young man he was before, becoming a self-titled avenger dedicated to killing Itachi and restoring the Uchiha Clan to it's former glory, even abandoning Konoha and joining both Orochimaru and the Akatsuki to gain power, even becoming an international criminal in the process. This became a key point in the entire Naruto series before the aftermath of the Fourth Shinobi World War. Despite his cool attitude, Sasuke can be irritated when he's annoyed, and has a tendency to be very short-tempered when it comes to having various competitions with Naruto, or any of his friends. This lead others to believe that he's becoming more like Naruto ever since he came back to Konoha and becoming a member of his village again. Sasuke also had a competitive streak, at times accepting Naruto's challenges if only to show that he was superior. According to Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke has both a superiority and an inferiority complex, as he is unwilling to acknowledge when someone is stronger than him, but obsesses when he believes that they are. Sasuke was dismissive of his rivalry towards Naruto when he was certain he was the better. In battle, Sasuke can still be a very serious and calculating fighter, mostly being calm and analyzing his opponents, and making precise battle plans. Though he can also be very overconfident and arrogant when underestimating his opponents, and has a constant habit of rushing into combat without understanding their capabilities, suffering for it in depression through only a few loses, though he will acknowledge his mistakes on such occasions and thinks about it over time. To every enemy he faces, Sasuke is a dangerous young man who is willing to fight, kill, and show no mercy to anyone who threats him or his friends. Sasuke also has a will that can't be broken and continues to fight the coming battles, despite how tough his enemies are. He also became a more capable leader on many missions, or on the battlefield, giving careful and precise planning to his friends and not tending to make a single mistake, even if he's too arrogant to make one. Synopsis When Worlds Collide Arc Hitsugaya's Journey Arc Unified Axis Arc Unified Army Invasion Force Arc (Filler Arc Only) Future Adventures Arc Four-Tails Arc (Filler Arc Only) Black Lotus Arc Red Invasion Arc World War X Arc Ten-Tails Arc Final Battle Arc Abilities Nature Transformation: Sasuke shows great mastery in both Fire and Lightning Release, as well as the Blaze Release kekkei genkai, being able to use all three elemental transformations in many versatile ways. *'Fire Release': As a recognized member of the Uchiha, Sasuke has great proficiency in Fire Release nature manipulation. A true genius, he already mastered his clan's rite of passage technique, the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique by age 7. Even Kakashi was amazed at such a feat as, according to him, genin usually require much more experience and developed chakra to perform elemental techniques. He can also use his fire techniques in conjunction with his weapon skills. He can also produce a barrage of giant dragon-shaped fireballs that can quickly burn an enemy, even with minimal contact. *'Lightning Release': Also having a natural affinity for Lightning Release, Sasuke learned to manipulate it under Kakashi's guidance in hoping to deter Sasuke from using the Cursed Seal. Kakashi also taught Sasuke the Chidori, made more effective with his Sharingan. By charging up lightning chakra into his hand, Sasuke can punch through most obstacles with ease and severely damaging his opponents with great force. In Naruto, Sasuke could only use it twice a day, plus a third usage with the activation of his Curse Mark. In Naruto Shippuden, Sasuke was shown to be able to use the Chidori several times in one day. Over the timeskip, Sasuke greatly developing his lightning chakra, having mastered it to create many new techniques and refined his Chidori, gaining praise later from the Fourth Raikage to break through his Lightning Release Chakra Mode at all. Sasuke can also channel his lightning chakra into his weapons for extreme cutting power that also numbs anyone it cuts. Doing so through his sword, he can even slice through similar chakra waves. Sasuke's most powerful elemental technique is Kirin, a technique that uses and manipulates natural lightning, allowing Sasuke to perform it even when visibly exhausted. The technique is powerful enough to destroy a small mountain, as well as break through Itachi Uchiha's Susanoo. *'Blaze Release Kekkei Genkai': When Sasuke manifested his Mangekyō Sharingan, he developed the ability to use special type of Fire Style, he dubs "Blaze Release". Aside from unleashing a wave of unquenchable black flames, Sasuke can control the movement of the flames and shape them, or have the black flames surround him as well as create black flame spikes to protect himself. When gaining his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, Sasuke could combine Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi with Susanoo to create Amaterasu swords and arrows that can pierce through heavy defenses and ignite them, and create a barrage of Amaterasu magatama to handle multiple enemies. Sasuke could also use his Kagutsuchi in his hand for direct usage, and infuse it into his Chidori. Bukijutsu Expert: Since early childhood, Sasuke has displayed great skill and use of various ninja tools which has grown and diversified over time. Sasuke was trained in archery during his childhood. He is also skilled in the use of wire strings, using them for a variety of purposes ranging from rappelling, to manipulating the path of his shurikens, to ensnaring an opponent and setting them on fire. His level with both trap and weapon-based tactics even surprised Kakashi during their first bell test. During the second stage of the Chūnin Exams, Sasuke displayed the ability to infuse his kunai with chakra for more cutting strength. *'Kenjutsu Master': Sasuke is a master of swordplay, during his training with Orochimaru, and is able to hold his own against other skilled swordsmen of his caliber. His skill is even acknowledge by Mifune, a famous swordsman. Sasuke's lethal swordsmanship is very versatile, using impressive speed and precision behind his attacks to leave little time for enemies to react. He can effectively use it in either a normal or reverse grip, giving him various attack styles and able to attack or defend from various angles, letting him easily change his attack type to suit the situation. Sasuke can use his blade as a mid-range projectile with great precision as seen during the battle against Kabuto. Sasuke is also able to adapt his swordsmanship with equal proficiency into his element-related techniques, including a makeshift Chidori blade or flexible sword made from his Inferno Style. *'Kyujutsu Expert': Since at a young age, Sasuke was trained in archery, however his aim was not very good at first as he was unable to hit a large boar directly in front of him from a high vantage point. As he matured in both age and skill, his aim improved to the point of striking targets as quick and elusive as Kabuto in his Sage Mode. He now uses this skill exclusively through his Susanoo, and even incorporates his elemental nature transformations through it for more devastating techniques. *'Shurikenjutsu Expert': Sasuke is also well-versed in weapons use such as kunai, shuriken, and fūma shuriken, showing tremendous aim while still in the academy. Tactics-wise, he can use techniques like hiding a second shuriken in the shadow of the first and control the path of them using wire strings. With his Sharingan, he can use an advanced version of the latter technique to control a larger number of shuriken at once and even use them to ensnare an opponent with the strings. Sasuke's aim and tactical skills are almost on par with Itachi, also able to effectively hit targets in a blind-spot by accurately deflecting one kunai off another to ensure they strike their mark. Sasuke could also enhance the cutting power of his weapons by infusing them with his lightning chakra. Fūinjutsu Expert: Sasuke is quite skill in fūinjutsu, and has quite knowledge in other seals, such as Orochimaru's curse mark. Summoning Technique: Sasuke is one of the rare individuals to have a dual summoning contract with two species: snakes and hawks. Its so far unknown which contract he received first, though he was able to get the snake summoning contract during his training with Orochimaru before getting the hawk contract. He became able to summon various-sized snakes to aid him in battle, even hidden from his sleeves to strike or bind his opponents with little time to react. He was also able to summon snakes from any part of his body. He can also summons Aoda, a giant dark blue-purple snake to aid him in his fight to quickly carry him through the terrain. Some time later, Sasuke also made an additional summoning contract which allows him to summon hawks. Once summoned, it can help Sasuke fly about and outmaneuver his opponent's attacks. The hawk is also of capable of performing coordinated attacks with Sasuke from above. Taijutsu Expert: Sasuke is highly adept in taijutsu. Since his career as a shinobi began, his skill forced Kakashi to use both his hands during the bell test, and later outmaneuvered two chūnin-level Kirigakure missing-nin. Under Kakashi's tutelage for the Chūnin Exams final, Sasuke's taijutsu drastically improved, roughly matching Rock Lee's combat skill from copying and greatly refining his Strong Fist-style. Three years later, he further improved his taijutsu under Orochimaru's guidance, being able to hold his own against the likes of Itachi, Killer B, and Kakashi, despite his physical debilitation against the latter. Following the Fourth Shinobi World War, Sasuke has improved his taijutsu prowess even further, being able to fight on par with master unarmed and armed combatants, even without his sword. *'Immense Speed and Reflexes': Sasuke possesses great speed and reflexes, being the first of his fellow genin to react to the Demon Brothers' ambush. After improving in chakra control, his speed surpassed Haku's. His training for the Chunin Exam finals increased his speed significantly, able to move faster than unaided eyes could follow. In Naruto Shippuden, Sasuke's speed increased further, able to cover wide gaps instantly, leaving others no time to react. He could evade Deidara's Explosive Clay at point-blank range, and fiercely fast attacks from Killer B's Version 1 state and the Fourth Raikage. His hand dexterity also increased in speed, able to do many hand seals in a blur and launch weapon strikes quickly. His proficiency with the Body Flicker Technique allowed him to easily cut his opponents down without them noticing. *'Enhanced Strength': Sasuke has a high level of physical strength, despite his lean appearance. Even when weakened, Sasuke was still able to grab Sakura by the throat and lift her up slowly. *'Enhanced Endurance': Sasuke has shown a high level of stamina and endurance, able to endure a consistent string of battles against the samurai, two Kage and their bodyguards before finally collapsing from exhaustion. In a near-blind, battered, and visibly exhausted state from his latter fight with Danzō and overusing the Mangekyō Sharingan, he still had enough stamina to fight against Kakashi, restrain and disarm Sakura and later match Naruto's Rasengan with his Chidori. *'Enhanced Durability': Sasuke possesses a high degree of physical durability and resilience, able to take dangerous blows and continue fighting. Genius-Level Intellect: From a young age, Sasuke repeatedly showed keen instincts and quick decision-making skills, considered by many to be a genius. Able to easily learn various advanced techniques or utilize basic ones for crafty maneuvers, Sasuke already became a stand-out before even graduating the Academy. Sasuke can develop many powerful techniques on his own, all based on the one technique he learned from another, such as different taijutsu maneuvers from Lee's techniques, or innovative variations of the Chidori. He can be rather deceptive, capable of tricking older and more experienced shinobi like Danzō into confirming the mechanics of their techniques. Likewise, Sasuke can use even basic illusions to dangerous effect, tricking his opponent into letting their guard down. He is a proficient researcher, able to well-prepare himself for enemies and their various abilities, such as the nature of Orochimaru's snake techniques and unique cursed seals. *'Expert Strategist and Tactician': Sasuke is a proficient strategist and tactician, observing his opponent's skills and deducing their works with ease and accuracy whilst remaining calm and composed. He then chooses the most effective means and ninjutsu to counter them. Likewise, Sasuke has shown able to use even basic illusions to dangerous effect, tricking his opponent into letting their guard down. Even Madara and Minato have noted Sasuke's ability to calmly assess and analyze the given situation, with Madara also noting Sasuke's great battle sense. Sasuke is also a very capable leader, able to form a team from specific ninja after scouting them out and quickly command their respect and cooperation. Furthermore, he can effectively instruct his team to engage an enemy. He also showed the ability to perform a series of precise and coordinated attacks with his brother Itachi with minimal planning despite their previous volatile relationship. He is also a capable tracker, able to follow Itachi even though the latter used a flock of crows to block his vision. Immense Chakra Power: Sasuke has a high amount of chakra, being already able to use his clan's signature Fire Style technique at the age if 7, which Kakashi noted requires more developed chakra. In Naruto Shippuden, his levels grew much greater, able to summon a high-level snake like Manda, and use his Chidori several times a day, more so than his daily limit of two in Naruto. While developing and repeatedly using his Mangekyō Sharingan among other chakra-taxing techniques, Sasuke fought effectively in multiple consecutive battles at the Five Kage Summit before succumbing to exhaustion. After gaining Itachi's eyes during the Fourth Shinobi World War, his reserves grew even further, utilizing several high-level techniques unfazed throughout the entire war. Even by Uchiha standards, Sasuke has exceptionally strong chakra which stems from being the current reincarnation of his ancestor, Indra, inheriting his strong spiritual energy. Quality-wise, Sasuke's chakra is very powerful: its strength is compared to that of Madara Uchiha's, whose chakra was particularly strong even amongst the Uchiha. When Sasuke first arrived at the Land of Sound and gave Kabuto a frightening glare, both he and Orochimaru noted Sasuke's exceptional chakra. His chakra's strength was even great enough to break free from Danzō's restraining seal. Likewise, his chakra control has also grown considerably. With many high-level techniques, usually lightning and fire-based, he can perform them with few to no hand seals, giving his opponents little time to react. Sasuke can even lower his chakra to hide his presence from Sensory-nin who can sense him. His chakra color is dark purple. Dōjutsu Sharingan: Sasuke awakened his Sharingan after his brother murdered the entire Uchiha Clan. Sasuke's Sharingan has three tomoe in each eye and can maintain his Sharingan for considerable periods of time. This dōjutsu grants Sasuke multiple enhanced visual powers. It grants Sasuke immense clarity, able to observe and differentiate the flow of chakra, plus perceive everything within his sight and from that able to accurately predict a target's movements. After his Sharingan fully develops, he was also able to follow the speed of both Naruto's initial jinchūiki form and one-tailed form during their fight, though couldn't completely dodge the latter's chakra shroud. It also allows Sasuke to perfectly mimic a person's movements and even copy their techniques into his own arsenal, provided he is physically able to as using Rock Lee's taijutsu proved physically taxing until after he further conditioned himself. His Sharingan can also cast powerful genjutsu through eye-contact. Throughout Naruto Shippuden, Sasuke has demonstrated formidable dōjutsu illusions, able to easily hypnotize his adversaries to restrict movements, relaying recorded memories, applying deceptive imagery, inducing hallucinations shocking enough to stir the emotions of even someone like Sai, and even easily quelling Jūgo's violent impulses. Defensively, Sasuke can repel an enemy's technique that attacks his own mind, stopping Orochimaru's attempt to possess the former's body and ultimately turn it against him. Despite wielding a lesser dōjutsu, Sasuke's eyes proved strong enough to dispel a genjutsu as powerful as Itachi's Tsukuyomi. Likewise, Tobi noted that Sasuke's resourcefulness and precise timing with his illusions can easily catch his opponents off-guard. More prominently, Sasuke was able to enter Naruto's subconscious to effectively suppress Kurama's chakra, and completely control Manda. Mangekyō Sharingan: Sasuke awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan after the death of his older brother, Itachi. The tomoe of Sasuke's Mangekyō spread and converge along the edge of its iris, taking on the appearance of three intersecting ellipses. Following the acquisition of his brother's eyes, Sasuke's Mangekyō pattern changed, gaining a symmetrical, more aligned rendition of Itachi's Mangekyō tomoe that is centered within Sasuke's own. According to Madara, the pattern of Sasuke's Mangekyō is known as the "Straight Tomoe", which gives Sasuke an even higher capability of reading his opponents movements and to fluidly act upon. Customary of the Mangekyō Sharingan, prolonged reliance upon its ocular powers places a great burden on his eyes and body, deteriorating his vision after each use. Despite the danger of regular use, Sasuke has not hesitated to test his limits with the power it affords. After his fight with Killer B, Sasuke began to find his vision sporadically fading. During his confrontation with Kakashi, the excessive usage of his Mangekyō Sharingan led to the repercussions becoming more prominent as Sasuke began reeling from overexertion, resulting in his eyesight being reduced to a heavy blur. Out of respect for his older brother's views, Sasuke initially refused to take Itachi's Mangekyō Sharingan as his own to avoid blindness, but faced with this and Naruto's unyielding convictions, he finally requested that Tobi transplant them. This resulted in Sasuke's acquisition of the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan; obtaining additional might from Itachi's ocular power, increasing his chakra reserves further, and showing none of the previous signs of physical strain, diminished sight, or fatigue that plagued him from sustained use of this dōjutsu. *'Susanoo': After awakening the powers of both Mangekyō Sharingan, Sasuke became one of the few Uchiha capable of invoking Susanoo; the materialization of an immense humanoid construct of chakra. His extreme emotions have been the root of its development. While initially relying upon different partial manifestations, Sasuke was soon able to complete his Susanoo's body. It can produce a sword, a bow that doubles as a shield, and an orb of chakra that conjures the arrows. Defensively it ribcage, in its incomplete stage it was able to take a barrage from Gaara, Kankurō, Temari, and Darui undamaged. Offensively, his Susanoo's fists and various weapons are strong enough to destroy many large stone pillars with a single attack and its arrows move at speeds only Sage Mode users such as Kabuto Yakushi can avoid. Sasuke's "final" Susanoo developed during his skirmish against Kakashi, becoming a similar yet more sinister version of Itachi's own final Susanoo and changing the composition of its orb of chakra to that of Amaterasu's black flames from which he is able to fashion a number of weapons. Following the recovery of Itachi's transplant, the final stage of his Susanoo underwent a drastic change, with scaled hands, a beak-like hood and a larger bow, with a more shield-like composition, giving it an overall more intimidating appearance. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Sasuke was able to conjure his Susanoo complete with a lower body. Using Jugo's Sage Transformation, he can infuse his Susanoo with senjutsu chakra, which appears as the flame pattern of the Cursed Mark of Heaven covering it. Upon further syncing with Naruto, Sasuke could stabilize Susanoo's armored form into its Complete Body version and shape it onto Naruto's senjutsu-enhanced Tailed Beast Mode, enabling them to cut through Obito and his Sword of Nunoboko. Rinnegan: After receiving the Six Paths Chakra from Future Ryū, Sasuke's left Sharingan evolved into a Rinnegan. Unlike his future son's or Hagoromo's, his Rinnegan has a secondary state that has six tomoe around the eye, representing its full power. When drained of its power, Sasuke's Rinnegan cannot access this state for an extended period of time, until after its restoration, likewise affecting his Mangekyō Sharingan. As a true wielder, Sasuke can deactivate his Rinnegan at will, though, after getting use to its new powers. As a result, using the Rinnegan repeatedly seems to require Sasuke to close his eye to recharge (or at least speed it up), although it doesn't seem to exhaust him due to his massive reserves. Though his Rinnegan manifested only in one eye, its power is still on par with its dual variant. *'Sensory Perception': With the Rinnegan, Sasuke gains the ability to touch Rayga's Chakra Disruption Blades without suffering their after-effects, as well as see invisible targets like Limbo: Border Jail. *'Sharingan & Rinnegan Usage': Sasuke's Rinnegan can still access his left Sharingan's powers, such as Amaterasu and Susanoo, as well as gain access to the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. *'Amenotejikara': A unique Rinnegan ability that allows Sasuke to transport himself or any target near him within a limited range. *'Six Paths Technique': After further adjusting to Future Ryū's dōjutsu, Sasuke can wield the powers of the Six Paths Technique. He can use the Deva Path to manipulate attract and repulse his targets, as well as summon gigantic meteor satellites to rain down on his targets or capture them within the satellite. He could also use the Preta Path to absorb one's chakra through physical contact. However, since the Rinnegan is still new to him despite his self-taught mastery over it, he can't absorb and utilize techniques simultaneously. *'Enhanced Ninjutsu': Upon activating his Rinnegan, Sasuke's ninjutsu abilities are greatly enhanced. Using the Six Paths Power allows him to enhance his Chidori to combat and greatly wound Talon in retaliation for the "death" of his future son, as well as take out multiple puppets in one blow. *'Enhanced Susanoo': After adjusting to Hagoromo's power, he could manifest his Susanoo without activating his Mangekyō form and even advance the construct to a Complete Body version with wings for flight, as well as a new sword for melee combat. Equipment Fūma Shuriken: Sasuke's Chokutō: Wire Strings: Relationships Family *Fugaku Uchiha (Father; Deceased) *Mikoto Uchiha (Mother; Deceased) *Itachi Uchiha (Older Brother; Deceased) *Future Sarada Uchiha (Future Daughter) *Future Ryū Uchiha (Future Son) Friends/Allies *Taka **Karin Uzumaki **Suigetsu Hōzuki **Jūgo *Team Heroes **Naruto Uzumaki **Hinata Hyūga **Sakura Haruno **Sai **Tōshirō Hitsugaya **Ichigo Kurosaki ***Kon **Rukia Kuchiki **Karin Kurosaki **Renji Abarai **Momo Hinamori **Gray Fullbuster **Natsu Dragneel ***Happy **Lucy Heartfilia **Juvia Lockser **Erza Scarlet **Wendy Marvell ***Carla **Alphonse Elric **Edward Elric **May Chang ***Xiao-Mei *Konoha 11 **Shikamaru Nara **Ino Yamanaka **Chōji Akimichi **Kiba Inuzuka ***Akamaru **Shino Aburame **Neji Hyūga **Rock Lee **Tenten *Kakashi Hatake *Yamato *Might Guy *The Fifth Hokage: Tsunade *Previous Hokage **Hashirama Senju **Tobirama Senju **Hiruzen Sarutobi **Minato Namikaze *The Fifth Kazekage: Gaara **Temari **Kankurō *The Fourth Raikage: A *The Fifth Mizukage: Mei Termuī *The Third Tsuchikage: Ōnoki *Mifune Rivals *Naruto Uzumaki Enemies *Red Lotus **Rayga Uchiha *Unified Axis *Black Lotus Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Konohagakure Characters Category:Uchiha Clan Category:Chūnin Category:Team Kakashi Category:Taka Category:Legendary Shinobi Category:Shinobi Union Category:Unified Army Category:Team Heroes Category:Naruto/Naruto Shippuden Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Leaders/Commanders Category:Allied Shinobi Forces Category:Playable Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Team Allies